


You Must Remember This

by terunakamura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, GPF Banquet Photos, Intoxication, M/M, Mild Insecurity, Post episode 10, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terunakamura/pseuds/terunakamura
Summary: With Victor so upset he can't remember it, Yuuri wonders what kind of impression he made at the previous year's banquet. Phone snooping ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This week's episode made me so happy, so I needed to write something!   
> So here, have some fluff with Yuuri getting embarrassed.

Although abandoning JJ and his fiancée while they all returned to their hotels was probably rude, Yuuri was definitely thankful. The last thing he wanted was to spark even more tension between himself and the other finalists. Victor had to go and say they would get married after he wins gold in front of everyone didn’t he?

At the very least no one seemed to be holding it against him, and the walk back was peaceful. Yuuri held on to Victor’s right hand tightly, and he was unable to hold back his smile at the feeling of the ring on Victor’s finger pressing into his own. He chanced a glance at Victor to see if he was feeling the same, but to his surprise Victor was almost frowning like he was lost in thought. Yuuri’s smile disappeared in an instant. If it weren’t for the other skaters’ presence he would ask Victor what was wrong, but he’d have to wait until they were alone.

They separated from everyone in the lobby, each person headed for different rooms and floors. Once Yuuri and Victor reached their own room Yuuri opened his mouth to question him, but Victor cut him off.

“I think I’ll take a shower first!” Victor said in an entirely fake joyful tone. He threw his coat onto the bed and nearly sprinted to the attached bathroom, leaving a confused Yuuri behind. What could possibly be wrong? Victor had seemed perfectly fine for most of the day, except….

It dawned on Yuuri. Victor had seemed more than a little upset when the banquet had been brought up. Yuuri’s memories of the event were a complete blank, and hearing of his antics had been horrifically embarrassing. It had been Victor’s first real interaction with Yuuri, but Yuuri could only imagine how terrible an introduction that must have been. However, considering they were now engaged it must have been upsetting to Victor that Yuuri didn’t recall talking to his future fiancé for the first time.

‘ _Didn’t he say he had pictures of the banquet?_ ’ A voice in the back of his mind helpfully pointed out. Yuuri looked over at Victor’s jacket thrown haphazardly across the bed. It couldn’t hurt to look.

After fishing Victor’s phone out of his pocket, Yuuri tapped in the code to get into it. Victor had no issues letting Yuuri know the passwords for his phone and various other accounts, despite Yuuri insisting that he didn’t want or care to have them. A few more taps brought him into Victor’s photo gallery. Sure enough, there was a folder labelled ‘GPF’.

Even the first few images had Yuuri screeching in embarrassment. His clothes were a mess, and the look on his face made it seem that rather than Japan’s number one skater he was instead Japan’s number one alcoholic. At least Yuri too seemed to look ridiculous trying to breakdance.

Yuuri flipped through image after image, growing more and more horrified by the second. With each picture it seemed like he was losing more clothing. And then along came Chris. Yuuri had a brief moment to hope that it would only be pictures of Chris for a while but, of course, there Yuuri himself was as well. Pole dancing. In nothing but his underwear and tie.

Yuuri could only hope the hotel wouldn’t receive complaints about the shriek he just let out.

He and Chris pole danced together, making ridiculously sexualized poses. Yuuri was shocked at how into it he seemed. It was if he were trying to seduce the whole crowd.

‘ _THIS is the person Victor thought of me as?_ ’ The thought hung humiliatingly over him. ‘ _No wonder he thought I could pull off the Eros program!_ ’

Next in the folder was a video, though from the different resolution of it Yuuri could guess it had been sent to Victor after the fact from someone else. It was him and Victor in the center of a crowd, Yuuri shamelessly wearing his tie tied around his head. Yuuri had to force himself to keep watching.

“Victor, after this season ends my family runs a hot springs resort, so please come,” the drunken Yuuri in the video slurred, “If I win this dance battle… you’ll become my coach right? Be my coach, Victor!”

Yuuri stared at the video in shock for a moment before locking Victor’s phone and tossing it to the side. _He_ had been the one to ask Victor to coach him?! All this time he’d thought Victor had just flown out to Japan on a whim, but he was only doing what Yuuri asked!

Yuuri curled up onto the bed and hid his face in his pillow. Not only had he embarrassed himself, but he had also given Victor the complete wrong impression. How could Victor even consider wanting to be his coach after seeing that shameless display?

The hotel bathroom door opened with a quiet creak and Yuuri heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Victor asked with half-concealed concern. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to reply; there was no way he could ever look at Victor again, knowing that was the way they had been introduced. He felt the bed shift as Victor sat beside him. “Are you not feeling well?”

Yuuri shook his head without removing it from the pillow. He heard Victor make a sound of confusion and the bed shifted once more. “Why is my phone over here?”

With a sigh, Yuuri forced himself to speak. “I looked at the banquet pictures.”

“Oh.” A hand settled itself on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri please don’t be embarrassed-”

“How can I not be?!” Yuuri retorted, sitting up in an instant to knock Victor’s hand off but still not meeting his gaze. “I got drunk and stripped in front of everyone! Even you! How can you even take me seriously after that?”

“Yuuri….” Victor said reproachfully. “You were enjoying yourself. Those banquets are usually too formal and boring, so it was really nice to have someone brighten the place up and let everyone have fun.”

“I was literally grinding on you and begging you to be my coach,” Yuuri grumbled. Victor let out a soft laugh.

“Honestly I thought it was cute.” Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri from behind. “This adorable energetic drunk skater comes up and tells me he wants me to be his coach. I actually fell in love with you a bit right then.”

Yuuri’s face flushed red. “If you fell in love with that personality it must have been so disappointing to meet the real me….”

Victor’s arms tightened around him. “Not at all! No matter how much I may have liked you when you were inhibition-free and acting sexy, I love the shy but stubborn and determined skater I met in Hasetsu infinitely more.”

Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and felt quite a bit of tension disappear. He turned in Victor’s arms to hug him in return. “Are you upset I can’t remember it?” He felt Victor shake his head against the side of his neck.

“I shouldn’t have been surprised. I saw how many glasses of champagne you had.” Victor sighed. “If anything, I feel like I should be apologizing to you. It must have seemed like I just showed up out of nowhere to be your coach.” He paused. “Also… I’m sorry I was so… touchy-feely with you after having just met you from your perspective. It’s just we had gotten so close at the banquet, so I thought it was justified. I was thinking the whole walk back to the hotel that I must have been making you so uncomfortable.”

He pulled back from their hug slightly to smile at Victor.  “It’s fine. I wasn’t really uncomfortable, just surprised.” Yuuri assured him. “Everything does make much more sense now though!” They laughed together for a while, until Yuuri let out a yawn. Victor pulled Yuuri until were both laying down, blankets pulled up over them.

“You’ll have to remember this year’s banquet though,” Victor said as he watched Yuuri’s eyes slowly close. “Can’t have you forgetting the year you become a gold medalist.”

“Mm-hm,” Yuuri mumbled. “This year I want to be able to dance with you too….”

Victor looked confused. “Yuuri, did you not see the pictures of us-” Unfortunately it was too late, and Victor could hear Yuuri’s quiet snoring.

Oh well. He’d have to save those for the wedding video.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! This was un-beta'd so if you notice any errors/misspellings please let me know!


End file.
